Closer Than Brothers
by Carebear96
Summary: Just a one shot of when the gang go out demon hunting, and Alec dies. How does Jace react? Please read and review :) *One shot*


**This is just a one shot sorry guys. It won't be made into a story. But after you've read it, don't forget to review on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. **

"We're going hunting tonight aren't we?" Isabelle asked from the couch which she was sitting on with Alec.

Jace looked at Isabelle while giving her a coy smile. "Of course, you know that there is nothing that I am better at, except for maybe…" He broke off looking at Clary suggestively who was tucked under his arm.

Clary sat up and turned to wack Jace on the front of his chest. "Jace!"

Jace started to laugh as he draped his arm around Clary again and pulled her back towards him.

Isabelle stood up while rolling her eyes. "God you're such a man whore Jace," she said in a teasing tone as she walked over towards Clary and offered her hand out to her. "Come on, we got to make ourselves look hot if we are going to play bait tonight."

Jace tightened his grip around Clary and glared at Isabelle, all joking gone from his face. "She is _not_ playing bait, Isabelle." Jace snarled.

Isabelle rolled her eyes again. "Oh lighten up Jace! Nothing is going to happen to her, and besides we will all be there to protect her." She said.

Clary from beside him stood up and sighed. "I've had training Jace, I can fight. I will be fine." she said angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

Jace mimicked her pose. "Oh what? 3 months? That's not enough training to play bait with Clare." He said.

Clary visibly softened at the use of the nickname for her. "I'll be with Isabelle. She won't let anything happen to me."

Jace sighed and un-crossed his arms, giving into defeat. "Fine, but if anything _does_ happen to you, I'll hold Izzy responsible." He said the last bit with a pointed look at Isabelle.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "No pressure right there," she muttered making Clary giggle.

Isabelle took Clary's hand and led her out the room and Jace sighed as he turned to look at Alec from where he was sitting opposite Jace.

"Wanna go practise?" Alec asked. "We still have three hours before we go."

Jace sighed again and nodded. "May as well. Maybe this time you might beat me." Jace teased.

Alec playfully glared at Jace and gave him a light shove. "I could win if I wanted to. It's just that I _let_ you win," Alec said.

Jace chuckled. "Oh sure you do."

They entered the training room and immediately made way towards the padded mats in the centre of the room.

"Do you want to spare without weapons first?" Alec asked.

Jace smiled. "Sure, I'll beat you either way."

Alec made a face. "Ha ha, your _so_ funny Jace. Someone ought to knock that ego out of you," he said.

Jace beaconed Alec towards him with his hands. "Bring it on then," He taunted.

Alec ran at him and Jace let a faint smile escape as he saw his chance. Using his powers of being able to jump really high, Jace jumped over the top of Alec and struck him across the back, knocking him to the ground.

Alec jumped back up almost as soon as he had been knocked down. "That's not fair, you can't use your abilities against me!"

Jace laughed and spread his arm open wide. "You didn't state any rules."

Alec glared and then rushed towards Jace once again. The continued on like this for another two hours before they called it quits.

"Not bad Alec. I think you might be making some improvements," Jace mocked.

"Oh shut up Jace," Alec said in exasperation.

Jace laughed as they made their separate ways towards their rooms and Jace made a bee line for the shower.

After showering, shaving and putting on his hunting gear there was a knock on the door and he opened it to find Alec.

Alec was dressed the same as Jace in his hunting gear and he smiled at Jace as he held up a steele.

"Thought you might want some help with your marks," He said stepping in the room and closing the door.

Jace grinned. "Yeah thanks," he said with appreciation as he turned his back to Alec.

"So what do you think Izzy has done to Clary?" Alec asked as they put the runes on one another.

"I don't know, but I think she will look hot," Jace smirked.

Alec laughed as he turned around so Jace could apply his marks. "I invited Magnus, I hope you don't mind, and Izzy said she was bringing Simon along."

Jace groaned. "Magnus I don't mind, but why did Izzy have to bring the bloodsucker for?"

Alec shrugged as they finished the last of their marks and made their way to the hall foyer where the girls would be meeting them.

They were relatively quiet as they waited for the girls both being lost in their own thoughts. But they both looked up when they heard the sound of heels being clicked against the floor.

When Jace looked up, he first saw Izzy. She was wearing a black skin tight dress that fell to her knees with what looked like seven inch high heels. Her makeup was done sparingly and her hair was done up in a messy but stylish up-do. Her golden whip was coiled around her left wrist looking like a bracelet, and he highly suspected she was wearing a thigh sheath full of weapons and her steele. Next, he saw Clary and the sight of her took his breath away. She was wearing a skin tight dress as well, but hers was black and barely made it over her ass. Jace could see that she too was wearing one of Izzy's thigh sheaths stocked up with weapons. Her hair was down, as she knew he liked it, and Izzy had done her make-up with a smoky eye effect. On her feet she wore heels as well but hers weren't as high as Izzy's thank god, Jace thought.

Clary made her way over to Jace where she looked up at him shyly from underneath her eyelashes.

"Hey," She breathed.

Jace gulped as he slid his arms around her and that was when he realised that her dress was backless.

Jace suddenly needed a cold shower.

"Hey," he greeted back after clearing his throat.

A blush had worked its way into her cheeks making her look even more breath taking than what she was.

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but we gotta go," Izzy said opening the door of the institute.

They all nodded and followed Izzy out to where a cab was waiting for them.

The ride was silent as they drove to Pandemonium, and Jace couldn't keep his hands off Clary. He ran his hands over her arms, and her bare legs and on the inside of her thighs. Clary looked over at him with a heavy gaze and Jace licked his lips when they felt suddenly dry.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?" Jace breathed into Clary's ear.

She looked up at him and gently bit her lower lip. Jace could tell that she was teasing him and he suppressed a groan.

The cab came to a sudden stop and Jace looked up and found that they were at Pandemonium. As they all piled out the car, they walked straight up to the entrance, ignoring the long line and the protests of the other people in line. The body guard at the door looked at them but once he saw Isabelle he smiled.

"Ah beautiful Isabelle, long time no see," he said pushing them in.

"It has been hasn't it Cole?" She said flirtatiously. "These are my friends by the way," she said gesturing to the rest of them.

"That's fine. Will I see you later?" Cole asked hopefully.

"If you can catch me," Isabelle replied with a wink before she walked inside.

"Who was that?" Demanded Alec as they made their way over to the dance floor.

"He was a mundane that I had a make out sesh with a few years back. Although I think he is still pinned on me," she said thoughtfully with a finger to her lip.

"You think?" Clary muttered beside Jace and he gave her a brief squeeze.

"Clary, come on! We got demons to lure in!" Izzy said grabbing Clary's wrist and taking her over to the dance floor.

Jace grounded his teeth together as he watched Isabelle and Clary start dancing together rather closely as two guys made their way over to them. Jace could tell that they were demons without even trying and he was surprised with how soon they managed to catch some demons attention.

"Be ready," Jace growled to Alec as he watched one of the demons wrap his arms around Clary and brush his mouth against Clary's neck.

"But where are Magnus and Simon?" Alec asked looking around.

Jace opened his mouth to answer while his eyes were trained on Clary and the demon - the demon was now trying to dirty dance with Clary, and her knowing it was the only way to lead him on went along with it though Jace could tell that she was disgusted with the way she leaned slightly away from the demon.

"I'm here Darling," Said a voice, and Jace knew it was Magnus without turning to look. He didn't want to risk taking his eyes off of Clary.

Suddenly the demon wrapped a hand around Clary wrist and started leading her out towards the back exit which Jace knew led to an alley.

"Time to go Alec," He muttered jogging to catch up to Clary. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Isabelle was following them too and the demon that was with her was following them as well.

When Jace got outside he was surprised to see what was in front of him. There stood at six demons and all of them were closing in on Clary. Clary who hadn't seen them was pressed up against the wall gave a tiny scream. Jace's heart leapt up into his throat.

"_Raziel!_" he shouted as he leapt toward Clary and brought his knife down through one of the demons.

Clary gasped and turned to look at him. "Jace!" she yelled with relief.

Jace had no time to answer as he turned towards the other demon. As he did he took a step so that Clary was safety behind his back between him and the wall. Jace saw that on the other side Isabelle and Alec were fighting two of their own demons.

It took Jace no time to dispel the demon and turned towards Clary putting his hands gently on either side of her cheeks. There was a cut on her left cheek from where the demon had scratched her and a forming bruise on her shoulder from where she had no doubt been slammed against the wall.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She quickly nodded but her gaze went past him and was stuck on something behind.

Clary gasped with shock. "Alec!"

Jace whirled to see Alec had been cornered and the demon and swiped out a hand to pick him up and lift him off the ground.

Alec let out and incoherent sound and dropped his sword.

"ALEC!"

Jace - leaving Clary - ran forward and jumped. But even as he did, he could feel in his heart that he was too late. Too slow.

The demon plunged a hand through Alec's chest and it was then that Jace saw the sharp claw like fingers that the beast hand. Alec let out an unforgettable scream as Jace's sword came down and pierced the demon through the heart. Jace dropped as the demon vanished and fell heavily beside Alec who was lying without moving on the dirty ground of the alley.

"ALEC!" This time the yell came from Jace and Magnus at the same time.

Jace was on one side of Alec and Magnus was on the other. When Jace spared Magnus a glance he could see that the warlock had tears in his eyes and looked like he was holding them back.

Jace reached out and pressed two fingers against the underside of Alec throat looking for his pulse. After a few seconds Jace found it and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alec. Alec?" he asked.

Alec eyes fluttered open and focused on Jace. Alec gave a weak cough and reached out to try and grip Jace's shirt in his hand, but he was too weak to do so.

"Jace… look… after… Izzy…" He breathed.

"No, no, no, no, no. Alec, your going to be fine," Jace said shaking his head in denial, but even as he did, he could feel his parabatai rune over his chest burning painfully.

Alec blinked and turned his head to face his lover. "Magnus… I… love… you…" He whispered.

Magnus let out a cry as he bent and pressed his lips firmly against Alec's. "I love you too," he sobbed tears running down the warlocks face. Jace had never before seen a warlock cry.

Alec closed his eyes and suddenly there was a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. It had felt like Jace had just been stabbed with a sword right through his heart. Jace gasped and lost his balance as he fell backwards.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed surprised and raced over to help him up.

The tightness in his chest where the invisible cord that connected Alec to him had been pulled so tight that it felt like it was trying to rip Jace's heart out of his chest.

Jace collapsed against Clary as she tried to hold him up but wasn't strong enough so she placed him back on the ground but hovered over him nervously.

Jace cried out as a pain so intense surrounded him making it feel like every bone in his body was on fire.

Then the cord snapped.

For a second, everything just went white around Jace and he was blind and deaf, unable to hear Magnus's sobs and the concerns coming from Clary's mouth as she called out to him over and over.

As the world came back to him Jace bent over and vomited, his stomach clenching so hard that it robbed him of his breath.

He needed air, he needed to breath but couldn't.

Jace heard Clary squeal suddenly and he feel a wetness on the front of him. Jace looked down at himself in a daze to see that there was blood pooling on the front of his black top. Jace blinked and looked back up, drawing in a painful breath as he ripped the t-shirt away from him.

His parabatai rune that was once black was now fading to a silvery white colour.

Jace blinked again feeling dizzy - like he was going to faint - and he welcomed that. The pain that was coursing through him was so strong it was unbearable. Jace's arms shook as he struggled to hold himself up. He looked at Alec just as his vision was starting to go dark.

As Jace felt himself falling, he felt Clary catch him, but what was worse was the pain.

What Jace thought was pain before was a gross understatement as a flash of agony rushed through him making him scream out with bloody murder - then everything just went numb.

Jace lost all of his senses as he fell. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, but most of all, he couldn't feel.

The pain in his chest was gone as his eyes slipped shut. As Jace fell into the dark murky waters he had one last thought. One he knew was true but didn't want to believe.

Alec was dead.

**Please review to let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
